The Last Time
by underarrest39
Summary: when they were young story : my take and its better than it sounds. Last chapter up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hello. Just a short note to tell you that this story came out of nowhere and I have no idea where I am going with this so please be patient. Thank you, remember to read and review! **

**The Last Time **

I have always loved Benjamin Barker. From the moment I saw him with his slick black hair, those dark mysterious eyes and that smooth voice. Although I may have been eight the first time I saw him I was head over heels in love. My father Jack didn't like the Barkers; he always thought they were a bunch foolish family with their barber shop Benjamin's dad owed above the pie shop. My mother Marie loved the family especially their son, I always thought she wanted Benjamin to swap with me.

The first time I saw him when they moved in upstairs with their son. I was helping mum out with the pies when the family came in and introduced themselves to us.

"You must be Mrs. Andrews?" a man in his late 30's said to my mum. He smiled politely and held out his hand. I looked from one to the other.

"Yes, sir," my mum replied cautiously.

"I'm Mr. Barker, Benjamin Barker," he smiled.

"Oh, yes dearer, the family that is movin' upstairs," she smiled. A short woman behind him gave a small smile and introduced herself as Mary Barker. The boy who was hiding behind his mother gave a small smile.

"May I introduce my son, Benjamin Barker junior," he said, pulling the boy from behind his wife. He smiled and his eyes landed on me. I froze under his stare and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, silly me," my mum laughed nervously. "This is my daughter Eleanor," she said, putting her hand on my small shoulder.

"Nellie," I corrected her, quickly.

"Nellie," Benjamin repeated to me. I only stared at him and grinned.

"Well we should get movin' upstairs, c'mon love, son," he said and put his hand on both of their shoulders. I kept my eyes on Ben and he stared back at me. I waved at him and he mouthed something like 'see you soon.'

The next couple of days I didn't hear a word from any of the family. Mum wouldn't let me go up the stairs to see them because she thought they wanted privacy. I obeyed her and always stayed in the shop. One night when I was helping mum in the kitchen a man around 30ish walked through the door with a sly smile on his face. He looked like he was a respected man around London. I smiled at him; he didn't even look at me.

"Where can I find Mr. Andrews around?" he asked. I was about to answer when father came from the back looking terrified of the man. I only noticed a short fat man behind with a walking stick who had a sly grin on his face.

"Judge Turpin," he said, smiling solemnly. My mother stared at my father.

"I'm sorry 'ave we met?" my mum said politely, wiping the flour from her dress, and went around to shake his hand.

"I'm Marie Andrews." He shook her hand reluctantly.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews has mentioned you and…" he looked straight at me. "You must be Eleanor," he said to me.

"It's Nellie, sir," I corrected him and my father gave me a glare.

"Yes, sure it is," he replied bluntly. He turned back to my father and smiled.

"May I take your husband away from you for just a moment?" he asked, politely.

"Sure, sir," my mum replied and went back to work. I watched Judge Turpin and the other man take one arm each of my dad and walk out the door. I kept wondering what was going on.

"Nellie!" my mum yelled suddenly. I turned to see her looking angry at me. "'elp your poor mother in the kitchen," she ordered. I nodded and helped her.

When my father came back his eyes were blood shot and he looked worse than before he came from the back room.

"Marie, love," he said without acknowledging me.

"Father wot is wrong?" I asked, hurriedly. He walked straight past me and went straight to my mother. He held her hands tightly.

"Jack, wot's wrong?" my mother asked.

"I need to speak to yer," he whispered to her.

"Yes, dear," she replied in a whisper, and she turned to me. "Nellie dear put the close sign up an' start cleaning the tables outside please," she ordered me.

"But mother –"

"Now!" she said firmly. I didn't argue any further and did what I was told. I could hear yelling and screaming from outside. Tears tumbled down my cheek as I washed the tables outside wondering what my father had done to get Judge Turpin to visit us and upset both of my parents. I sat down on one of the tables because I could no longer wipe down the tables while I could hear my parents arguing. I crossed my arms and cried. I could feel my hot tears stream down my face. Then suddenly I could hear footsteps. I sat up and looked to see Benjamin Barker junior coming down the stairs. He looked concern and smiled at me. I quickly wiped my tears away and went on with my cleaning.

"Nellie?" he said softly. "Are you all right?" he asked, he came down the steps and walked towards me. I didn't answer him and kept cleaning. He was trying to look into my eyes but I avoided his stare.

"Go away," I said to angrily.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what is wrong," he snapped at me. That's when I looked up into his eyes and saw the look in his eyes of concern. I sat down again and he sat across from me. He touched my hand and squeezed it.

"Please Nellie, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded softly.

"My parents are fightin'," I whispered to him.

"Oh," he answered, looking slightly embarrassed. "My parents do that a lot."  
"You're parents don't seem that way," I replied in amazement.

"Yeah, but that is only the surface," he responded heavily. "Do you know what started it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah it was –"

"Aren't you two a bit too young to be hanging around alone at night time?" a man asked suddenly. I jumped in fright and Ben stood up. I recognized the man with the walking stick. He was coming towards us in the dim light.

"We might be," Ben answered for both of us. I couldn't speak he frightened me so suddenly.

"I'm the Beadle, where are your parents," he asked, glancing from Ben to me. I didn't answer again and Ben explained to him that our parents were just inside the two shops. He looked at them and turned back to us. "Judge Turpin wouldn't like to see two children go missing in the middle of night, wouldn't he?"

"No, sir," Ben answered for both of us. Beadle grinned and landed his eyes on me.

"You must be the daughter of Mr. Andrews?" he asked me. I swallowed so I could answer but I still scared of the creepy old stick man.

"Yes, she is," Ben answered for me.

"She can answer herself, boy," he snapped at Ben and pointed his walking stick at him into his chest.

"Yes, sir," I finally answered, nervously. The Beadle grinned at me again.

"Wouldn't want his pretty little daughter to go missing in the middle of the night," he had the same sly smile on his face when he came with Judge Turpin to talk with my father. He stepped towards me but Ben put himself in front of me. I didn't know what to do.

"We'll be going now, sir," he told him and took my hand and guided me towards my mother's pie shop. He closed the door and looked outside again. The Beadle was staring at us through the window. Then Judge Turpin came out of nowhere and both of them walked away.

"He must have been waitin' for him," Ben murmured to me. I nodded silently. The yelling stopped and I heard a door slam. I heard some footsteps and saw my mother coming from the back. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mum, wot's wrong?" I asked her, worriedly. She didn't answer but looked at Ben with her eyes wide.

"Oh, Ben, wot are doing down here this late at night?" she asked him.

"Ma'am I saw your daughter looking sad and I came down to comfort her," he explained, looking very worried at her reaction.

"Oh," she smiled weakly. "C'mon love, off ta bed," she said to me.

"Goodnight," I whispered to Ben. He only smiled and went off upstairs.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading. What did you think? Let me know please. **

**There will be more to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you everyone who reviewed!! **

**Every** two nights Judge Turpin came by only wanting to speak to my father. Every time he took my father away from my mother and I, mother looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't help but wonder what father did to make Judge Turpin come to speak to him. The Beadle was always watching me as I served the customers their pies. A couple of times I saw tongue wet his lips when I turned to face him. It made me shutter.

Every time Judge Turpin and the Beadle left my mother and father would have another fight, leaving me to clean the dishes and wipe down the tables. It seemed to go on forever until three months later.

I was wiping down tables outside when I saw a couple of police officers, both men, approached the shop.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," one of the men said.

"Yes, sir," I answered and stopped what I was doing.

"Is Mr. Andrews home tonight?" the man asked. I hesitated to answer but someone else answered for me.

"No, sir he's not," the voice answered. I turned to Ben at the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure boy?" the man asked. He nodded and walked down the stairs smiling. Ben stood beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with him.

"Nellie, who is that you're talkin' to?" my father asked.

"No one," I answered quickly but he opened the side door to see two police officers and Ben and I.

"Nellie," he said, sadly.

"Are yer Mr. Andrews?" one of the men asked him. He nodded and looked straight at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. _What have I done?_ I thought horridly.

"Father," I said softly. Suddenly both of the men held my father. "Father!" I screamed at them.

"Nellie, its okay," I heard my fathers soothing voice.

"Father!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. I started to run towards him but Ben held me back. My mother came out side door looking confused.

"Jack, wot's happenin'?"

"I'm sorry, dearer," he replied in a whisper. Then suddenly Judge Turpin came out of the darkness with Beadle close behind him.

"Mrs. Andrews I'm sorry to inform you but your husband has broken the law," he explained in a smile.

"No, yer can't take him away from me!" she yelled angrily at him, trying to get to my father. Judge Turpin grabbed both of her wrists.

"You don't want to do that, sweetie," he hissed at her.

"Leave my mother alone!" I screamed at him. He turned to me and glared.

"Your daughter also lied to us when we were looking for your husband," he smiled evilly.

"No, don't take 'er as well," my mother pleaded.

"We won't," he answered. "Yet." My mother glared at him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Leave Nellie alone, Turpin," my father shouted at him. Then Beadle smacked him hard in the chest with his walking stick. I screamed in fright.

"Address him with authority, Mr. Andrews," he hissed at my father. My blood boiled over as I stared at my father in horror. Ben kept hold of me until they tool my father away in the police car. I was sobbing in fear and anger of Judge Turpin. He took my father away, threatened me and my mother. When my father left Judge Turpin gave us the date of my father's court appearance so we could attend his verdict. It was in exactly a month today. They both left with massive grins on their faces and went off. When Ben let go and decided to take my anger out on the seats.

"Nellie," my mother warned me. I ignored her and kept going. "Nellie!" she shrieked and came over to me and pulled me roughly away from the table. "Stop it now," she ordered angrily and made me face her. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes. My mother's face mirrored mine and we hugged.

"Thank you, Ben," I whispered to him. He nodded and left without a word. I pulled away from my mother after he left.

"Mother, are we going to be all right?" I asked, tearfully. She nodded and petted my head.

"Yes, dearer," she whispered back and hugged me again.

**The** next morning my mother and I were getting the shop ready for another busy day, it was sometime in the morning when I put our open sign on and waited for people. There were plenty of people walking around outside but no one was coming in. Mother had cooked at least two batches of pies for customers. She waited anxiously at the door as I did. Every time someone came close to the door I sat up but they always turned towards the stairs that lead to the Barber shop.

"Mum, why is no one comin' in?" I asked her. She looked from me to the door.

"Don't know dear," she answered. Suddenly the door opened. I was so excited I jumped out of my seat but I was devastated when I was Judge Turpin with the Beadle. _Oh, no_, I thought angrily.

"What do yer want?" I asked angrily. My mother came over to me quickly and put her arm around my shoulders. He ignored me and turned to my mother.

"I need to speak to you, Mrs. Andrews," he said bluntly. My stomach churned as he put a hand on my mothers arm. She nodded silently.

"Put the close sign on," she told me.

"But –" I tried to protest.

"Now!" she snapped. The Beadle and Judge came inside and she let them follow behind her. "Go and see Ben, dear," she called out, just before she shut the door. I waited for another ten minutes before I decided to go upstairs. I didn't know why they wanted to talk to her in the first place. I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a cheerful voice answered my knock. I pushed open the door and I saw Ben's dad smiling. "Nellie is it?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ben, Nellie's here," he called out. From the back came Ben looked worried and confused.

"Nellie, hi," he said to me, looking at the floor. I didn't know what to think. He was acting strange and uncomfortable.

"Want ter walk with me ter the markets?" I asked, softly. An awkward silence answered me. I was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. I noticed he stole a glance at his father before he nodded silently.

"I'll be back for dinner," he said bluntly. His father only smiled and we both left. All I could do was to stare at his face to see what was wrong.

"Ben?"

"Nothing," he snapped at me. As we walked down the stairs I swore I could hear something smash.

"Wot was that?" I asked suddenly.

"Probably my mother throwing things," Ben replied, sarcastically.

"It sounded like it was comin' from my place," I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Ben replied.

"But the Judge and Beadle are there," I told him. He stopped in mid-step; we were almost to the last step.

"Your mother is with them?"

"Yeah," I told him. Suddenly he jumped the last steps and tried to open the door. He kept knocking on the door angrily. He tried the door but it was locked.

"Ben!" I screamed and saw the Beadle come to the door. He opened the door and held on to Ben's throat. "Ben!"

"Stop it you little shit," the Beadle hissed at him.

"Leave him alone," I screamed. He held his stick up to my chest to keep my distance from him.

"Don't come any closer sweetie," he said slyly. I could see Ben's face started to go blue.

"Stop it!" I cried out angrily. "STOP IT!" I screamed as loud as I could. I realized people in the streets were still walking past, no one even stealing a glance of what was happening.

"Do you want ter be next, missy?" he sneered at me. Suddenly he let go of Ben and slammed the door close to Ben's face. Ben coughed and spluttered as he tried to get his breath back.

"Are yer alright, love?" I asked him, softly. He glanced up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Do I look like it?" he snapped at me. He turned and went straight back up the stairs and slammed the door. I stood there in shock and upset of what happened. I decided to go for a walk anyway because I wanted to clear my head. As I was walking down the street I could hear laughter from adults that were around. I saw a lot of people on the streets that were very dirty. I had some beggars come up to me to ask for money but I didn't have any on me. My mother always said to ignore them but I found it didn't work at all that way.

On the way I saw a show about a hair growing elixir and a small boy, about my age, with dark hair was showing off to the crowd. He smiled as he began to show off the way the elixir worked on his hair. His Italian accent intrigued me and I watched him sing. His high pitched voice made him squeak in some parts of the song. I giggled and waited until he was done. An older man, which looked like he his father, came out and started selling the elixir to everyone in the crowd. As I started to walk off and I saw the small Italian boy walking towards me. I didn't want him to come near so I kept on walking towards home again.

"Hey," a voiced called behind me. I didn't stop or turn. "Hey," it said again, but firmer this time. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around to face the Italian boy.

"Wot do yer want," I snapped at the little boy.

"I came to ask yer somethin'"

"Wot?"

"Is it true?"

"Wot's true?"

"Abou' yer father, is it?"

"No," I screamed and ran towards home again. I saw the closed sign was till on and I walked in. Everything was still. I couldn't hear anything but I heard banging upstairs which obviously was Mr. Barker in his shop.

"Mother?" I called out nervously. "Mother?" I called again. Only silence answered me as I walked towards the back of the shop. I tip toe towards the only door that was closed. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Mother?" I whispered. Suddenly the door flew open throwing me back against the wall. Pain traveled through my back to my legs. I looked up to see who it was. It was Judge Turpin. I glared at him as he closed the door.

"Missy, why are you here?" he asked in a mono tone.

"I live 'ere," I retorted angrily and I struggled to stand up. He stood over me and grabbed me by the neck. I tried to scream but he squeezed my throat hard.

"Your mother will be very disappointed," he hissed. I glared at him in hatred. I clawed at his hands and I tried to kick him but he put me against the wall. "Your mother is beginning to realize how it is important for me to check on both of you. Your father will be sentenced to prison to No Man's land and will never return," he sneered. Then he dropped me on the ground in front of him. I gasped for breath and tried to speak. All I could speak was air; no words could form in my mouth. He leaned down and put his hand under my chin so I would look at him.

"You're a beautiful girl, but you need to disappear when we come around to see your mother, sweetie," he whispered to me. I pulled my chin away from him and stood up. I ran straight out the door and into the outdoor seating area. I dropped to one of the tables and started to sob into my arms. I stayed for at least fifteen minutes before I heard a door slam. I looked up to see Judge Turpin and the Beadle standing outside the side door, staring at me. Judge Turpin was smirking while the Beadle licked his lips.

"That's a good girl," Judge Turpin said slyly. "Cry." I wiped my tears away and sat up. He came over to me slowly; I didn't take my eyes off him.

"What do you want?" I asked, angrily. "Get away from me!" I cried out. He kept advancing on me like he was teasing me. I didn't like the look in his eyes at all.

"Don't be scared, darlin'" he whispered. "We'll be back tomorrow," he added, before he stopped just steps away. He left without another word and the Beadle followed him with a smirk on his face. I waited until they were out of sight before I ran in to mother in the back room, lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Mother?" I whispered softly. I waited silently for her answer.

"Yes, dear?" she answered, not looking at me.

"Wot were they 'ere for?" I asked.

"Nothin'" she snapped at me. She did not move but I could see something dark on her cheek. I noticed that her dress was torn to shreds in some parts; especially the bottom and her hands had cuts all over them.

"Mother, wot did they do to yer?"

"Nellie! Stop asking questions," she snapped angrily getting up, revealing her face to me. I gasped and realized she had bruises all over her and cuts and her eyes were puffy. I only stared at her as she got up and guided me out of the room and closed the door.

**A/N: ****Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you for reading and remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Everything in my life has gone crazy I've gone back to TAFE and have had all these assignments thrown at me at once. It has been hectic and im deeply apologize for the slowness of my updating. It's really short and I apologize for that too. Please read and review!**

**For** the next three weeks we did close the shop when the Beadle and Judge Turpin came over. Whatever time of the day it was we had to close the shop, which I did not like at all. Every time I saw them a feeling of hate boiled in my stomach.

All the Judge would do was smile and the Beadle licked his lips. I hated them so much I accidentally smashed a plate in the kitchen when they took her to the back room. I hated them more and more as I saw the bruises on my mother on her legs and arms when I walked in on her having a bath.

I could tell something was going on but she wouldn't tell me anything. I felt lonely and angry at the same time. I always went up to see Ben to see if he would sit with me outside until my mother came out. I always wanted to run up to the Judge and kick him. I told Ben that but he said it might get me into more trouble than I already was. Of course it might make my fathers conviction worse than I think. Death would be the next worse thing than going to No Man's land for life.

Suddenly it was the day of my father's court appearance I felt nervous and angry. I wanted to see Ben before we left for court but he came down from his shop. He looked tired and miserable but he gave me a hug for support. I asked if he could come but my mother said no.

My mother made me dress up in my best dress that she made for me. My mother looked worse than ever. I couldn't help but to hug her every time she came near me. As we walked to the court I didn't know what to think. Everyone was staring at us as we walked no one was smiling at us. I had a feeling we were the bad people of the whole situation not them. We went in and sat on the pews. All the women were at the back of the court house and all the men sat in the front. I was straining my head to see what was happening. Suddenly the Judge came in and everyone suddenly rose instantly. The Beadle came in behind him.

"All rise for Judge Turpin," he called out. Judge Turpin walked to his seat and sat down. Everyone sat down slowly as he was looking on to the crowd in the courtroom. He had a white hair on his head and I almost giggled out the sight of him. He looked stupid but my mother gave me a glare. I could feel the Judge's eyes on me as he started to name out defendants that will be prosecuted that day. I waited to hear my father's name he read out the names in his usual blunt tone.

"Jack Andrews," he smirked and looked straight at me. My mother looked down in her lap and I held her hand tightly. My mother and I watched as people who were before my father were prosecuted for their crimes. Some of the crimes that the people were prosecuted for like: murder, housebreakings, shebeening, thief, assault, robbery and drunkenness.

"Bring out the last defendant," Judge Turpin said in a blunt tone. I waited and saw my father come out from side door. I jumped on the seat.

"Father!" I called out urgently, trying to get his attention.

"Stop it!" my mother snapped at me and pulled me back down on my seat. I couldn't believe the sight of him, his clothes were in shreds, his skin was pale, his hair was scruffy and he did not look in our direction at all. He kept his head down and walked onto the stand. As Judge Turpin read out his crimes I only heard the last crime which was foolishness. I didn't even know there was a crime called foolishness. It was ten minutes before the verdict was in by the small jury of men. One of the men walked over to Judge Turpin and whispered into his ear. He nodded and the juror went back to his seat. Judge Turpin looked at my father in the eye.

"For the crimes you have committed I will sentence you to…" I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. Please, please let my father go, I thought. "Hang until death," he said. The courtroom interrupted in gasps and whispers, I heard some laughter in the courtroom as well. Anger built up inside me and I suddenly screamed and ran to the front of the courtroom.

"Father!" I cried out. This time he looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Get that child out of here," Judge Turpin roared as the police held onto my arms.

"No, no. Father!" I screamed.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he screamed. The men took me out with my mother following them. I could hear her sobbing and I was struggling against there strong arms. I struggled against them and cried out in anger, fear and sadness. My father was going to die right in front of me. They lead to the stage of where all hangings occurred and made me stay there. My mother was crying but I couldn't hear her. The people around us were shouting words I couldn't hear or understanding. The muffled voices surrounded me like a sea of fear and darkness. Before I realized I saw four men walking unison in the middle was my father, they were holding him by his arms. I try to cry out but my voice got stuck in my throat. My father was getting dragged by his feet like he was a piece of meat. They made me walk up the stairs to the rope that was already tied to his height. Tears streamed down my eyes as I watched my father. He didn't look at me or my mother.

"Father," I whispered softly, more to myself than to the men who still had a hold of me. Then suddenly I heard my name in the distance. I strained my neck to see but I could only see adults.

"Nellie!" the voice called again. I looked again and saw a small figure coming towards me. I realized it was Ben.

"Ben," I cried out in relief. Although he may have been distancing himself from me lately he still managed to comfort me now.

"Excuse, lad, 'ho are yer?" one of men questioned him, as he came up and stood in front of us.

"I'm Nellie's friend," he answered firmly. The men looked from me to Ben and nodded. They let my arms relaxed and I hugged Ben.

"They're goin' to kill 'im," I sobbed to his shoulder. "They're goin' to kill my father." Ben didn't answer all he did was whisper in my ear with soothing words. Then suddenly a man yelled out to the crowd who was on stage a few feet away from my father. Both Ben and I turned to look at this man.

"Welcome everyone!" he laughed as most of the crowd cheered. My blood boiled and started to move towards the man but I felt Ben hold me back. He unfolded a piece of paper and read out my father's name.

"Jack Andrews," he smirked and walked over to my father. The rope was around his neck and I could see he was staring in the distance. "God have mercy on your soul," he whispered to him. "Any last words, Mr. Andrews?" the man went over to a small leaver on the side of the platform and put his foot on it. I suddenly realized that was the trapdoor opened for the people who would die in front of the crowd. For the first time that day he looked straight at me.

"I love yer, Nellie," he whispered, his eyes scanned the crowd and they were staring behind me. I turned to see he had his eyes on mother. "Take care of 'er dearer," he whispered. The man who was on stage grinned then put his foot down. I screamed as I heard the trapdoor fall and my father hanging in midair. I could see him struggling to breath. I heard people smirked and giggle, as I glanced around and I glared at the people who were laughing. As I felt tears run down my cheeks, all I could see was my father's life slowly slipping away in front of me.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading, remember to read and review. Chapter four is on the way. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I apologize for the long wait on this update I blame TAFE and its assessments. Please read and review. **

**For** the next couple of days my mother never opened the shop. There was no sign of Judge Turpin or the Beadle coming over either. They had not visited us since my fathers hanging which was good but I doubt it was to let us time to grieve for him. I had a feeling they were going to visit us soon enough.

Ben always came down stairs during the day and tried to cheer me up. None of his ideas worked at all but he did one day suggest going for a walk through the sewers. It was strange suggestion but I went along with it. Apparently he had been exploring the sewers when he could, especially at night.

"You've been sneakin' out and yer go to the sewers?" I asked, screwing up my face. "Yuck," I declared, putting my tongue out. Ben only laughed and grinned. He took my hand and started guiding me to where he went to the sewers. We crossed maybe three alleyways until we reached our destination. It was a run down shop that looked like used to be a restaurant. I cringed as he opened the door and went inside. Everything was dusty and rats were everywhere.

"Eww," was all I could think to say. Ben just looked back and grinned.

"C'mon, Nellie, I thought yer would actually enjoy this," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would yer think that?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing yer are one of strange girls that actually like spiders crawlin' on yer. Yer enjoy squashin' cockroaches anywhere yer see 'em."

"And your point bein'…."

"That I thought yer would like walkin' around where no can see us," he added. He pushed open the door to the kitchen and then went down a flight of stairs. I was assuming this some sort of preparing area. He walked over to the drain and lifted up the cover. He placed it down next to it and beckoned me to come over. I hesitated for a second then I went over to him. He first went down and I heard his shoes hit the concrete.

"C'mon, Nellie," he called up. I looked down to try and find him but I could see was darkness. "C'mon. I'll catch you, I promise." I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see my face. I sat down, letting my legs in the hole. I slid down and Ben caught me. He set me down on my feet and I breathed a silent relief.

"I told yer I would catch yer," he whispered in my ear. I shiver went up my spine and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't realize he was always walking past me and into the darkness.

"Nellie, are you comin'?" he asked, his voice echoing in the sewers. It smelt horrible like rat droppings, dead bodies and also people waste. It was revolting I couldn't believe Ben would ever come down here even for a walk. I followed him. It was very hard because I could only see his outline.

"Ben?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"Yes," he replied.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Yer'll find out," was all he said. I followed in silence as we walked on. I could hear rats scurrying past our feet and it gave me the creeps. All I could think of what had happened in these last couple of weeks. The silence of the sewers was relaxing but the smell was disgusting. As we kept walking I had a lot of questions in my mind, I wanted to know Ben a little more than I did now. I wanted to know what his favourite colour was, did he also help out in his fathers shop, what was his favourite past time and what his favourite food was. As these questions ran through my head I ran straight into Ben.

"'orry," I said.

"We need to turn left," he replied and walked left. I followed again going to be my own little world. Mother always told me I had a mind the size of a peanut. I was always thinking of others things than watching where I was going.

"Ben?" I said. Ben gave a little grunt. I think he was starting to get annoyed at me for asking a lot of questions.

"Yes, Nellie?" he asked.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked. He suddenly spun around and I ran into him again. He gave a soft giggle.

"I told yer," he said, looking down at me. "Yer'll find out." I glared up at him. I hated being kept in the dark but I still followed him. I started to get nervous I had this tingling feeling in my stomach almost like I had butterflies flying in my stomach. It was a very weird feeling. I liked being with Ben with me. His warm hands around me, I also had this same feeling when he first walked in the pie shop the day he moved upstairs. I didn't understand this feeling at all. Suddenly I realize Ben stopped and was facing me. This time I stopped before I barged into him.

"I was hoping you would run into me again," he said, smiling. I grinned at him. I only noticed that there was a ladder next to Ben. He held onto one of the steps and started to go up.

"C'mon Nellie, follow me," he called back. I hesitated and started to follow him. He stopped and took off the top of the drain. I followed behind slowly and waited until he disappeared into the hole of light. I hesitated halfway and looked down. All I could was rats scattering around the floors.

"Come on, Nell," he called from the top. I looked up to see his hand in the darkness in front of me. I went up a couple more steps and I held onto his hand tightly. He pulled me up with ease and I felt my feet touch the ground. I suddenly realized we were in a park, it was a beautiful park. The ground we were standing on was surrounding by gillyflowers, daises and roses. It was a beautiful site and I think my mother would have loved it.

"Ben?" I asked, breaking the short silence between us. "Where are we?" Ben looked around first and shrugged.

"To tell yer the truth Nellie, I don't know," he replied smiling at me.

"It's beautiful," I said without realizing.

"I know," Ben answered. "I thought yer would like it." I started to walk around and explore this beautiful piece of land. It seemed like heaven to me, even though I didn't really believe there was one. I know my mother would have loved to have seen this; she is always talking about brightening up the place with flowers. Father always thought that the shop would look a little odd with flowers. I had an urge to pick all the flowers but I wanted it to stay untouched by people like me. I touched some of the flowers which made me skin all tingly. My mother said that was why she loved flowers, they made her feel happy. When I looked up I saw that Ben found a tree and sat under it. I smiled to him and he mirrored my smile. I wanted to stay in this place forever but I know I couldn't stay. My mother needed me too much for the shop and to stick by her since my fathers hanging.

"Nellie, I think you should bring some home to your mother, she will love it," Ben suggested to me.

"Are yer sure?" I asked him.

"Of course, silly, this is a park. It won't 'urt anyone," he laughed. I nodded excitedly and started to pick some flowers. It was the best feeling I had choosing the flowers for my mother. We stayed at the park for nearly an hour before Ben stood up from where he sat.

"I think we better go," Ben told me. I sighed and looked around again. I didn't want to get the image from my head out. I couldn't believe how beautiful this lonely park was. We both walked over to the round hole in the middle of the park. I stared into Ben's eyes. His were full of darkness and emotion. From the first time I met him I had never seen his eyes like that before.

"Ben, wot's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothin'" he replied, looking at the ground.

"You're lyin'," I said, firmly. There was a short pause before he answered. He slowly put his head up to face me.

"My parents are getting' divorced," he said bluntly. His eyes were welling up with tears as he tried to wipe them away. I was stunned about this news. Every time I saw his parents they seemed a happy family, a loving family. Almost like mine was before my father died. I dropped the flowers and threw my arms around him, holding him tightly. I didn't want to let me go, he seemed more vulnerable than ever before. He always seemed like my long lost brother that I never had. I could hear him sobbing softly into my hair. We stood there for a moment in silence before he broke away from me. I could still see where his tears fell on his cheeks. I didn't know what to say at this point, all I could do was stare at my best friend. He had been there for me and now I would be there for him.

"I'm sorry, Ben," I said softly to him. I held on to his hand and squeezed it.

"I knew I could count on yer, Nellie," he smiled at me and then kissed me lightly on the top of my head. I shiver went down my spine, my breath caught in my throat. The feeling was back even stronger this time. There was an awkward silence between us as we stood and stared at each other.

"Your mother might be worried," Ben reminded me.

"Oh!" I said, jumping out of my trance, I bent down to pick up the flowers I dropped before. Ben was already half way down to the ground of the sewer.

"Come on, now Nellie," he said, his voice echoing through the tunnels. I sat on the ground then stretched my legs to feel for the bars. I hesitated before I felt the bars and carefully turned myself around. I started to go down step by step until I felt Ben's hands on my waist. He placed me carefully down on the cement and smiled at me in the darkness.

"Thank you," I told him, softly.

"Not a problem," he replied in a hushed voice. "We better get movin' we won't back until night fall now," he said, quickly and I followed through the tunnels again. We went back the way we came which was easy because I knew where I was going now. We got to the right drain hole and Ben started to climb up the ladder. I could some hear soft footsteps behind me. Paranoid I turned to see nothing but darkness.

"Nellie!" Ben called from above in a firm voice. I looked up to him annoyed at me.

"'orry," I replied and climbed up the ladder hurriedly. As soon I was close enough to the top Ben pulled me up and on to my feet. I followed him until we got to the front of my shop. I smiled at him warmly as I led him into the shop.

"Mum!" I called loudly. I placed the flowers I picked from the park on the counter and went to the back room to check where my mother was. "Mum!" I called again, started to worry.

"Mrs. Andrews?" I heard Ben call from the front of the shop.

"Mum!" I shrieked in fear and rage. Just as I was about to step out of the hallway the door behind me opened fast. I spun around to find the Beadle was staring at me with his eyes glued to me. His eyes traveled to the flowers and smirked. It was the first time I had seen the Beadle since my fathers hanging.

"Where's my mother?" I asked softly. The Beadle narrowed his eye brows and glanced behind me. He gave another smirk and his eyes went back to mine.

"Shouldn't yer be somewhere, love?" he asked me. I bit my lip to try and find an answer to his question.

"Tell us where Mrs. Andrews is?" I heard Ben yell behind me. The Beadle glared at him.

"None of yer bus'ness boy," he replied and slammed the door on me. I stood there frozen for a moment before I turned to see Ben seething. I dropped the flowers and I went over to Ben and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hush, love, hush," I said soothingly. "Don't stress Ben, I can take care of 'em," I whispered to him. I could feel his body tense and then relax a little.

"Come and stay at my place tonight," Ben whispered, suddenly wrapping his arms around me. I felt tears in my eyes and nodded. His warm arms made me feel a lot safer than ever since Judge Turpin first came to visit us.

**A/N:**** I need to say that the sewer thing just came to me out of nowhere. It seemed like a thing Ben would do if he wanted to get away from everyone and I don't know if that's possible if they could walk a long way to find a beautiful park outside of the city. It might not be believable at all so if you didn't like it, well just tell me please. I probably won't do anything like that again anway. **

**How was it? Please let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **** I'm sorry for the long wit on this chapter. I'll be honest with you I forget all about it. I haven't been on the computer for ages because I've been watching TV Show that I am now obsessed and I have been to busy watching it. **

**Disclaimer:**** You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. **

**I **started to spend a lot of my time with Ben instead of the shop now. Since my father had been killed Judge Turpin took over everything we owed. I hardly ever saw my mother. It was like she had been taken over by Judge Turpin for good. Every time I tried to talk to her she just stared at me with no answer on her lips. I tried once to go down to the bake house to start preparing some pies so we could open the shop but my mother threatened to throw me in the big stove if I did. I had nightmares about the stove, it looked old and evil by the way you locked and closed the monstrous machine.

Even though Ben's parents were getting divorced and weren't speaking, they still welcomed me into their home. I was grateful but still shy about always being at their place without giving them anything in return.

One day I decided to go down to my place and sneak in to the bake house and make some pies for the Barkers. I snuck down very early in the morning while Ben and his parents were still sleeping. I could hear the squeaking of my shoes when I tried to go quietly down the steps. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me or was following me. I got to the side door and slowly opened the door, cringing as the door creaked. I opened it just enough for me to slip through. I tip toed quietly pasted the bench which was covered in flour. I could hear murmuring at the back and closed my eyes. I could feel my heart flutter in fright. I hadn't been down in the shop for almost two weeks now. I missed my mother badly but Judge Turpin was always with her. I wanted to grab and tell her we could run away from the horrible Judge and live somewhere else, like, by the sea. I remembered her saying that to me every time I went to bed only a couple of years ago, before all this horrible stuff started to happen. I saw the door that lead to the bake house. I hesitated, stopping short from the door. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. It was like someone was watching my every move now. I wanted to turn but my thoughts kept running through my mind of my mother getting beaten by the Judge. I tried to shut those thoughts from my mind but it just kept repeating the images in my mind. Just as I was about to reach for the handle I heard something behind me. I froze in place, keeping my breathing steady. _Please, please_, I thought quietly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. I screamed. I didn't even know why I screamed but I was quiet sure it was loud enough to wake up the whole street.

"Nellie," I heard Ben whisper behind me. I spun around to see him with an amused smile but his eyes were glaring at me. "What the 'ell are doin' down 'ere?" he hissed at me. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by angry footsteps from down the hall.

"Run!" I heard myself say. I didn't know the reason why I yelled that considering Ben was right in front of me.

"Hey!" I heard the voice of the Beadle after us. Then I heard another voice from behind us. Judge Turpin.

"Get them!" he roared. I was surprised the speed of the Beadle as he closed the door just as Ben opened it, almost crushing his fingers.

"'ello sweetheart," he whispered to me as I stopped before knocking into him. Before I realized Ben went to the other door and tried to open it. He slammed his fists on the door with all his strength.

"Help us!" he yelled angrily. All I could was watch him as he cried out and kept slamming his fists in the door.

"Ben!" I shrieked, as I saw Judge Turpin walking towards him mockingly. He turned to see Judge Turpin approaching and swung his fist at the Judge. Judge Turpin grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him cry out in pain and shrunk to the floor. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I saw Ben in pain.

"Stop it!" I howled, furiously. "Stop it!" Judge Turpin suddenly turned to me with his eyes raging.

"As you wish, sweetie," he said slyly and let go of Ben, whimpering on the floor, clutching his damage fist.

"Don't call me sweetie, yer bastard!" I screamed at him. He smirked at my insult and approached me. I wanted to move back but I could feel the breath of the Beadle behind me.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away when we were here," he hissed to me in his monotone. I opened my mouth to speak but no words could form. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him that he was an awful person who ruined my life ever since he started visiting us to see my father. I hated him so much I wanted to hurt him so bad he wouldn't live anymore. I wanted to kill him like he did my father, like my family that is now nothing. I had all these thoughts running through my head like a never ending dream.

"Would you like to see your little friend die today?" a voice asked me, breaking away from the angry thoughts. I saw Judge Turpin holding Ben by the neck with his arm. Ben looking frightened and tried to say something to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist. I tried to scream but an enormous hand covered my mouth. I struggled but the Beadle tightened his grip on me. I felt his mouth brush my ear which made me shiver down my spine.

"Don't scream, it would do much good for yer," he whispered, I felt him lick in my ear. I cringed and tried to struggle again. "The girl doesn't understand the dangerous situation, my lord," he told Judge Turpin. I glared at Turpin. _What dangerous situation?_ I thought angrily as I desperately wanted to ask him.

"Please," I whispered. "Just leave us alone, all I wanted was to get some food," I pleaded to him. Turpin raised an eyebrow at me, like he was analyzing my voice.

"Is that all?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me. I took a breath and nodded. "Doesn't the boys' family have any food?"

I glanced from Ben to Judge Turpin nervously.

"Not as much," I answered, honestly. Judge Turpin glanced at the Beadle who was holding on to me. He nodded and suddenly the arm around my waist let go. I breathed in silent relief as I realized my lie only just saved us from god knows what. Judge Turpin dropped Ben on the ground with a thud. He spluttered in fits of coughs, trying to get his breath back. I cringed at the noise.

"If I ever see your face again down here," Judge Turpin said angrily stepping towards me. I stood there in silence as he spoke to me like I was in a trance. "Next time I will kill you, you got that?"

I nodded in silence.

"Yes, sir," I answered softly, glancing at the floor. I could see my hands trembling in fear. "Can we please go?" Judge Turpin gave a stiff nod and walked away with the Beadle tailing behind him. As soon as they were out of sight and ran to Ben, leaning over him.

"Are yer okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded solemnly and got to his feet quicker than I imagined.

"Let's get the hell out of here," he hissed and took my hand. We both went outside and I breathed in silent relief.

"That was close," I smiled weakly at him. He grunted and didn't say a word to me the whole way to St Duston's Markets. It was crowded as always. I looked around to see if I knew someone.

"Nellie!" I heard a voice call from afar. I craned my head to see who called out but didn't find the person. "Nellie!" I realized who was calling and smiled. Ben looked at me strangely.

"Whose that?" he asked, when he realized who I was smiling at. A plump girl came across the market to us with her curly brown hair upon her head. She was grinning when she saw who I was with. I leaned in towards Ben.

"That's Caroline; she's from up the street. Her mother also owns a pie shop," I whispered to him.

"Competition?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I muttered. As she came up to us, she glanced at Ben and smiled back at me.

"Hey, Nellie and who is this, my dear," she asked, looking Ben up and down.

"This is Benjamin Barker. Ben this is Caroline Mooney," I said to both of them.

"It's Cor," she corrected, not taking her eyes off Ben. "How old are yer?"

"Twelve," he answered politely.

"That's great, I'm nearly your age," she laughed.

"You're ten, you're not even close," I hissed at her.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm closer than yer," she pointed out. I glared at her. "So Mr. Barker, do yer prefer Ben or Benjamin?"

"Personally I prefer Ben by far," he replied, glancing at me with a small smile. I could feel myself blushing. I was embarrassed and even more embarrassed that Cor might witness our secret flirtation. Cor shot her eyes from me to Ben in a shock.

"Is there somethin' goin' on with yer two?" she said, firmly. I hesitated at first. I didn't really know how to answer that question. Was there something going on between us? I did love hanging out with Ben, he was my closest friend, my best friend, my muse. I couldn't believe the words that hung in the air. I glanced at Ben and tried to read his face. He had trouble also answering that question. Was there? He shrugged at her. She pouted and looked towards the stage. I could see a large lady waving in our direction.

"Oh, I better go," Cor said, softly. "Bye Ben," she waved at him and turned and ran towards the woman. I was kind of annoyed that she didn't say goodbye to me.

"We should go back now," Ben smiled shyly at me. We went back to his shop and saw that there were varies items at his door. Ben looked confused.

"Mum!" he called out. "Dad!" he opened the door to see Judge Turpin and his father staring each other in the face. I saw Mrs. Barker ready to leave with her bag on her shoulders.

"Sir, you have to go," Judge Turpin said in his normal monotone. "Since the papers have officially been finalized, you have to now move."

"But Sir," Mr. Barker protest.

"No buts," he snapped and turned to see us at the doorway. "Children," he said dryly.

"Why are you 'ere Judge Turpin?" Ben asked, harshly. Judge Turpin shook his head and sighed. I had this gut feeling that he was making my life or Ben's even more difficult than it already was.

"Don't you have any respect for your elder's boy," he said slyly.

"Not for you I don't," Ben retorted. Judge Turpin spoke to Mr. Barker in a soft voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying but he kept glancing in our direction. When he finished speaking Mr. Barker faced our direction.

"Ben, we have to leave," he said angrily.

"Why?" Ben yelled.

"Because we have to," he snapped.

"I'm not leaving!" Ben protested.

"We're leaving now," Mr. Barker roared.

"You have a carriage waiting for you outside," Judge Turpin smirked.

"I'm not leavin'," Ben repeated.

"Yes you are," Mr. Barker said and grabbed his arm tightly. I moved away quickly and stood at the railing. Ben struggled against his father grasp but he was too strong.

"Nellie, help me!" he cried out to me. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away.

"Ben!" I cried out in anger and sorrow.

"Get away, girl," Mr. Barker growled.

"No!" I cried out. "Ben!"

"Nellie," he said again. Mr. Barker pulled Ben down the stairs while Mrs. Barker followed in silence.

"Mrs. Barker stop him!" I cried out. She stopped before taking a step down the stairs and turned to me silently.

"I'm sorry, my dear," she said softly.

He was kicking and screaming all the way down. I hurried to go down and stop them but I felt a hand my arm, pulling me away from Ben. I stopped. I knew it was Judge Turpin holding me. I wanted to struggle and fight but I had this feeling that he would win no matter what I did.

"Let me go," I said, angrily.

"You're a silly little girl," he hissed. "You will never catch up to them if you tried."

"Yes, I can!" I shrieked and he let go of me. I stumbled down the stairs just as the carriage was taking off.

"Ben!" I screamed. I could see Ben in the window yelling out to me. The speed of the carriage was incredible. I ran as fast as I could but I ran out of breath halfway down the street. My heart was beating fast as I could see the carriage disappear into the distance. I felt a tears running down my cheek as I realized my only friend I ever had disappeared forever.

**A/N:**** This is where the story gets interesting. Stay tuned for chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for the extremely long delay on this story. You guys are probably over it by now. I really hope you forgive me for making you wait so long. I totally understand if you don't want to read it anymore. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me from the start until now. **

**10 year later…**

It felt like yesterday. Well, everyday always felt like yesterday. The day that Ben got away secretly I called it. It has been a very long time since I have seen the mysterious eyes and that wonderful smile. I had always wondered if he would ever come back. To see me or just come back to the place he called home once. With my childish mind I always thought everything would be okay in the end, but nothing was ever alright except for one thing. Judge Turpin and the Beadle finally left us alone after three years. I was grateful when they left, I don't why they did but they suddenly left. My mother had changed in those years. Although she was still my mother she wasn't the same person when I was eight, she had changed for better or for worse. We never had the same relationship like we had before Judge Turpin entered our lives.

I still helped her with making the pies and helping out in the shop when we suddenly reopened. It was the best day of my life when we did. But all the customers we knew never came back.

As the days went by I got to know the new customers over the years pretty well. There was one particular customer that kept flirting with me. It started when I was seventeen, his name was Albert. Albert Lovett he called himself. He was twenty seven. He had the sweetest brown eyes which had bits of blue in them. He had a nice smile and never took his eyes off me. I always blushed when he was around. My mother noticed after a while and started to speak to him. He was a charming man that I ever met and he always wanted to help out with the shop. By five months of flirting in the shop we went on our first 'date.' We went in a carriage and went outside of London. He brought me to the outskirts of London and had a special date in a small park. It was a beautiful park and I felt like I had already been there in the past. It was a strange feeling I had but I brushed it away. That night we were sitting together and alone on a mat he brought from home. I was nervous and I felt a tingle of excitement in the pit of my stomach. We talked about normal things like parents, careers, past relationships and favourite things to do in our past time. I mentioned I helped my mother with the shop and he was asking all sorts of questions about the shop. He intrigued by how I always helping her out. Then he asked where my father was. I hesitated to tell him but when he gave me that melting smile I blurted it out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly, wiping a tear from my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying.

"That's okay," I replied with a weak smile. After that night he always came to the shop and also helped out. A year past and we were married. I was officially Mrs. Nellie Lovett. I felt weird at first being called a missus but I got used to it. My mother was grateful I was settling down. She wanted to give us the shop we could support ourselves I refused.

One day I was in St. Duston's markets and saw a familiar face. I did a double take and told myself I was imagining. I went back the next day at the same time and I only accepted he was back. Benjamin Barker was back. I felt my heart jump out from my chest. Suddenly a rush of feelings I had forgotten came back like a punch. He was speaking to a woman with blond hair. She was beautiful I couldn't take my eyes from her. I wondered if she was his girlfriend or not. I prayed to myself that it wasn't. I wanted to run up to him and hug him but I stopped myself. My legs were stuck to the floor like glue and I couldn't move. I could only stare and watch him speak to the woman. Without hesitation my legs started without my command and I was walking towards them. My mind was running a million miles over the same question I've been asking myself for year. _Does he still love me? Had Ben forgotten me? Would he be back? Would he be happy to see me? _

I wiped down my dress which I realized it was covered in flour from making the pies that morning. I cursed to myself and kept walking. I was nearly near when something unexpected happened. Ben leaned down and kissed the woman passionately. I stopped in my tracks in shock. I gasped. He doesn't remember me, I thought sadly. I almost cried out but I stopped myself.

"Ben," I whispered to myself sadly. I felt a tear run down my cheek and wiped it away hurriedly. A woman could not show her true feelings in public. Then they parted and grinned at each other. The last time I saw Ben he was little boy, innocent and fragile. Now he was a man, strong, determined and handsome. Before I could turn and run our eyes fell on each other. I looked straight into his eyes and saw flicker of recognition. I could almost see a faint smile come over his face when he got distracted and turned away. I turned and ran straight back home.

**A** week past before I saw Ben again. This time he was walking past the shop at night. I was cleaning the outside tables. I left the outside light on and started to clean when I heard footsteps along the street. I was determined not to look but I glanced up and saw Ben.

"Nellie," he said softly, smiling.

"Ben?" I asked, in a whispered. I could only stand where I was.

"I came back," he grinned and walked towards where I was standing.

"I can see that," I replied, avoiding eye contact. An awkward silence occurred. I decided to break the silence. "Who's the woman, Ben?"

"Who?"

"The blond woman," I added, sitting down at the table I was cleaning.

"Oh," he muttered and sat down across from me. "Lucy," he replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh," I murmured in the same tone.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah," I answered, cutting him off before he could finish.

"Who?"

"Albert Lovett," I glanced up and saw he was staring at me. "Why did you come back?" I asked, I couldn't stand the look in his eyes. He reminded me of a lost dog.

"I had to," he replied. My heart skipped a beat, suddenly the feelings I had for him all those years ago came back. I wasn't sure if I taken a breath but I managed to say something.

"Why?"

"To see you," he smiled, and took my hand from across the table. I let my hand linger in his a while. He squeezed my hand slightly. I wanted the moment to last forever.

"Nellie!" Albert yelled from inside. I hastily took my hand away and stood up. The side door burst open and he was furious. "What are you doing out here?"

"Cleanin' the tables," I replied. Albert glanced from me to Ben and eyes flared.

"And who are you?" Ben stood up and held out his hand.

"Mr. Benjamin Barker sir and you must be Albert Lovett," he smiled warmly. Albert glanced from Ben to me. I had my arms behind my back watching both of them. Albert reluctantly shakes his hand and turns to me.

"Go inside, Nellie," he said, in a monotone.

"'Okay," I whispered softly, more to myself than Albert. Ben only stared at Albert. I walked to the door and heard Albert speaking to Ben harshly.

"Don't you ever come near my wife again, you hear me! I know exactly who you are and how you play women. Don't catch me near her again or I'll kill you," his voice scared me and closed the door. I watched from the door and I could see nodded once and left. I backed away from the door immediately and pretended to be busy.

"Darlin'," he smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. He started to rub my shoulder gently, the way I liked it.

"Yes, Albert dearie," I replied, looking into his eyes.

"Don't let that Mr. Barker near you again," he said softly and he held my eyes. I saw something different in his eyes this time. Rage? Disappoint? Fear? I couldn't tell but I knew I had to stay away from Ben, so I could still be with Albert, even if it meant giving up my oldest, my precious friend I ever had.

**One Week Later **

I didn't see Ben for another week. I was curious but frightened that he came back. My mother even knew he came back; she was excited and decided to invite Ben and Lucy over for dinner one night. I had a bad feeling about dinner, it could only mean disaster. Albert was even grumpier than ever. Every time he kissed me it felt like it was he eating me. I didn't like it at all but I couldn't protest. Albert certainly wasn't happy with my mother, but he managed to hide it pretty well. I know he still liked my mother dearly but I knew she would regret some day.

That night came too quickly and we were all sitting at the table. I was across from Lucy and my mother was across from Ben. Albert sat at the end of the table. I felt his eyes watching me the whole time. I could almost see the fire burning in his eyes when he looked at Ben. Lucy was what I thought she would be, beautiful, intelligent and perfect. She reminded me of some of the rich men that come past and look down their noses at you. I felt like a child against her.

"So, Lucy, how long have you known Ben?" I asked, politely. Ben smiled at me. I heart skipped a beat.

"Ten…nearly eleven years," Lucy grinned at him, lovingly. I almost threw up at the table.

"Oh," I answered.

"What does that mean?" she asked, I looked into her eyes and saw something dark.

"Nothing, just curious," I replied, sipping my drink of ale. Lucy glanced at Ben, who was staring at me. My mother broke the silence between us.

"So, Ben how have you been?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've done fine, Mrs. Andrews," he smiled.

"Call me Marie, love," she replied. Albert cleared his throat and stood up.

"Anyone for another drink?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lovett," Ben answered before he walked into the kitchen to retrieve more drinks. Lucy sat silently for a moment.

"So Nelda –"

"Nellie," I corrected her, quickly.

"So Nellie," she started again, with a smile that I could only guess was fake. "I've heard a lot of about you over the years since Ben met me. Did you really meet Ben when you were only eight?" I nodded slowly; I was wondering where she was taking this.

"Is it true that your father was killed by Judge Turpin?" she asked, waiting for my reaction. I glanced at my mother. She reminded me of a statue. I could tell she was almost ready to burst.

"I'm sorry, Marie, Nellie, she means –" before Ben could take over my mother already left the table and went down to the end of the hall and slammed the door. The cutlery on the table rattled for a moment. Lucy stared down at her plate I couldn't tell if she was amused.

"What was that?" I heard Albert yell from the kitchen. I opened my mouth to answer but he was already at the table. "Where did Marie go?"

"She went to bed," I answered softly. An awkward silence occurred then. I looked around to see Ben smiling at me. I returned the smile and saw Lucy was staring at me. I looked away quickly and drunk the rest of my ale. It felt soothing down my throat. I looked towards the door mother went through and thought of what she was feeling. I did understand why she was upset at Lucy for bring up Judge Turpin.

"I might go and see Marie," Ben offered, standing up from his chair. Albert cleared his throat loudly and stood up as well.

"I'll come with you," he offered. Ben nodded and smiled at me. I only stared in curiosity as the two men went into the room. I looked at Lucy. She only smiled and didn't say anything. I thought this would happen.

"He's not good enough for you," Lucy sneered at me. I glared at her and didn't say anything. She smirked.

"Your nothing without Ben, is that why you gaze at him like he's your long lost love," she laughed.

"Then why did he come back then?" I growled at her. "Tell me what he said before you two arrived here," I challenged her. Lucy smiled, that was all she seemed to do was smile.

"None of your business, Nellie," she hissed.

"Bout time yer have my name right," I muttered, angrily.

"Like I said none of your business, Ben loves _me_ now not _you_," she hissed at me. I stood up from the table, I was about to crack. I somehow knew Ben stilled loved me, somewhere deep down I knew he stilled loved me. Why wouldn't he come if he didn't? It was the only explanation I could think of. Or unless there was something I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What other reason would there be for him to come back?" I asked more myself than Lucy. Lucy smirked.

"You mean, any other reason than getting married?" she smirked again. I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me. _Married??_

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," Lucy snapped. "Ben and I are getting married here, that's why he came back." I only stared at her in horror. Why didn't he tell me?

"Aww…didn't Benny Boo tell you?" Lucy mocked. Benny Boo, urgh, I thought. Whatever Lucy thought he would have told me the first night he came back. Right? I thought to myself. I slowly sat back down and looked at the table. I felt angry at Ben and myself for even thinking he would come back to me. Just as I was about to tell Lucy to go back she belong Ben and Albert came back. Ben glanced from Lucy to me and gave me a confused look. I avoided his eyes and looked at my plate, which was empty. _Damn it! I already ate everything,_ I thought to myself.

"So ladies, what were we talking about?" Ben asked, curiously.

"We were just talking about how we came back because you wanted to get married here," Lucy explained, before I even got to answer. I didn't want him to know that I already knew it. Ben looked worried for a split second then smiled. He glanced at me and gave me 'I'm sorry' look. I was speechless. That really was the reason he came back. He never loved me at all. He wanted to parade Lucy around the just to show off. I struggled to keep a straight face. I excused myself quickly and went outside and sat on the far table.

Tears started to stream down my face. I tried to get them away but they just kept coming. Then I heard the door open and shut. I glanced up to see Ben. I turned away from him.

"Nellie," he murmured and came over to me.

"Don't bother," I snapped, without addressing him.

"I was –"

"Ben, don't bother," I said angrily. "That was the reason yer came back. You wanted to show her off to everyone, to _me_!"

"Nell," he said softly. "Please, it was her idea."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"I told her so much about you that I think she's jealous of you," he told me. This time I turned to see his beautiful face.

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"I don't know, you were my first girlfriend," he smiled and took my hand. My heart leaped, his touch still made me melt.

"Girlfriend?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"Yeah," he laughed. He sat across from me and took my hand. "I still love you Nellie, very much," he said softly as he squeezed my hand. I felt my stomach do a flip and my hand started to sweat. I could only smile at him. I was speechless again.

"Yer better get back to Lucy," I whispered to him. He nodded and kissed the top of my hand.

"I'll see you around," he whispered and let go of my hand. I watched walk away and back in to Lucy. I suddenly realized he still loved me, even though it had been ten or eleven years he still had feelings for me. Maybe he did come back for me after all.

**A/N:**** Please read and review. I hope I will get the next chapter sooner rather than later. Have a nice day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hi, readers (if you still are reading this!) thank you for your patience and willingness to wait. I did say I would get this chapter up sooner rather than later but I think it would be considered later now. These past few months have been hectic because I've been working like 30 hours a week and I've just been tired. Damn holidays, sometimes I love em, other times hate em. I truly apologize and I understand once again if you don't read this because it has taken to long. Anyway, enough with the excuses and just read the chapter. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned these characters Mrs. Lovett or Sweeny wouldn't have died. So yeah I don't own them, Sondheim does… **

**Two Weeks later….**

**T**he past two weeks went by quickly. It almost felt like dinner never happened or Ben never came back. I never saw him in those two weeks until he came into the shop with a massive grin on his face. I gave him a suspicious look and narrowed my eyes.

"What are yer smilin' 'bout?" I asked him as he came into the door. I glanced around to see if Albert was around and suddenly remembered he was out of town for the day.

"I think I'm moving in," he grinned.

"Huh?"

"I'm moving in upstairs and making it my barber shop…like old times. It'll be a couple of days before we get our stuff together," he smiled, warmly and took my hand. I squeezed his hand.

"That's great, I'm very happy for yer Ben," I replied.

"Eleanor, we need…" I heard my mother started to say. I let go of Ben's hand and turned to my mother. She had a smile on her face.

"Yes, mother," I answered.

"Hi, Ben. I am so glad you guys are moving up, it'll be like it you were children again," she glanced from me to Ben. I nodded and glanced at Ben. He had that gorgeous smile on his face. I returned the smile.

"Yeah, just like ol' times," I murmured softly, not taking my eyes off Ben.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly shouted. I glanced behind Ben and saw Lucy come in. _Oh great_, I thought. I stepped away as Lucy came in and put her arms around his waist. I was tempted to slap her but I kept smiling.

"Hi, Lucy," I said politely.

"Hi," Lucy replied, bluntly and made Ben turn to her, and then she kissed him passionately on the lips. I felt a burning sensation in my throat but gulped it down. Ben pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed and turned back to me.

"Lucy, I was just telling Nellie about our plan of moving upstairs where I used to live before I left here," he informed her, but he was looking at me the whole time.

"How sweet," she smiled, but her eyes glared at me. I returned the glare. "We should get going," she said, placing her hand in his.

"Bye Nellie, see you soon," he smiled as Lucy turned him away, leaving me staring at his back.

**T**hat night I was lying in bed waiting for Albert while he in the kitchen. I couldn't stop thinking about Ben and Lucy. How could he love a woman like her? Was it because of her yellow hair or was it something else. I closed my eyes thinking of the old times before my father's death and before Ben left. I know it wasn't all good that happened but strangely it had been the best time of my life.

"How's everything?" I suddenly heard a voice say. My eyes shot open. My skin started to crawl I haven't that voice in a long time. I suddenly felt like I was eight years old again.

"Not bad, I think everything has gone to plan," another voice replied, I realized it was Albert's voice. _What plan?_ I wondered. I sat up and strained to listen.

"I see you have accomplished what I have said," the voice replied, the dryness of the voice scared me. _Please don't let it be him_, I thought, closing my eyes. I quietly got up and looked through the crack of the door. I could see Albert clearly but not the other person. I took a deep breath and slightly pushed the door open more. This time I saw who it was Judge Turpin and next to him was the Beadle. I gasp and closed the door quietly, hopping they didn't hear me. My memories when they were at the shop, the hanging of my father and my mother, being bruised and broken from their abuse came to me in one hit. I felt my emotions bursting out without even realizing and started to sob.

I remembered the day they first came by to 'talk' to my father. I didn't realize what they were doing to him but it didn't matter he was my father.

Those bastards killed him and now I see Albert discussing something with them. I couldn't tell what they were speaking about but I had a feeling they already felt they were being watched. I kept myself calm and then I crawled back into bed. I heard a door close and footsteps towards the room. I could see Albert's outlines in the dark as he approached the bed and slipped into bed. I felt his hand on my stomach and felt his fingers do small circles. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He knew exactly what I liked but I didn't respond. After a while I felt his hand slip away and felt his body turn away from me. I felt silent tears down my cheeks. I wiped them away and turned my back towards Albert. I couldn't help but to think that Albert had something to do everything that happened to me as a child. I shook my thoughts away and closed my eyes.

"_Albert!" I screamed. "Why did you do it?" _

"_I tried to stop them I had nothing to do with it." _

"_You had everything to do with it, your plan has worked!" _

"_No it hasn't, I'm supposed to get rid of Benjamin Barker somehow but you have stopped me every time." _

"_How?"_

"_Because I know you love him."_

"_No, I love you Albert." _

"_No, you don't, you love Benjamin Barker, and I know you did. Ever since I met you I knew about Ben."_

"_How?"_

"_Judge Turpin is my uncle, that's how I know everything about you. Everything." _

I woke in with a scream that made Albert jump a mile in the air. I was breathing heavily ands almost couldn't breath.

"What's wrong, sweetie," Albert whispered to me, sweetly. I snatched my hand away from his touch and got up out of bed without answering him. _God I hope that dream doesn't come true_, I thought to myself as I ignored Albert,

"Nellie!" he called out as I grabbed my coat and ran outside and sat at one of the tables. I glanced at side door to see if Albert followed me but I don't think he did. I glanced up at the Ben's future barber shop and wished he already moved in so he could comfort me. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I almost had when I suddenly knew I wasn't alone. I turned to see Judge Turpin at the door, the one I was hoping Albert didn't come through. My breath caught in my throat and I almost screamed.

"Nellie, sweetie," Judge Turpin spoke bluntly as I stared at him. My legs seemed to not do what I commanded. "A little confused Nellie? Or afraid?" he sneered as he kept approaching me.

"Get away," I finally said not sure if I even said clearly or not. The only response was his mono tone laugh that made me shiver to my bones.

"You've changed, sweetie," he said, ignoring me. He walked over to me and stood a couple of steps away from me. I suddenly stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Leave me alone. Yer ruined me life once and I won't let yer do it again," I hissed and started to walk away but I felt his hand grab my arm in a tight vise. He pulled me back with ease and pulled my face inches from his. I smelt his expensive clothes and hair. A felt a piece of hair fell on my face.

"How will you do that my dear," he smirked and brushed the stray of hair behind my ear. I felt my skin crawl as he fingers touched my coat. "You're still my little girl," he whispered to me in my ear. I felt his breath on my neck. I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Judge Turpin. I am a woman and a woman that now has a husband," I growled at him and glared at him. He smirked again; he released his grip ever so slightly. I breathed in silent relief until I heard another voice.

"Sir, I think we may have some company," I turned to see the Beadle. I gasp in horror. He gave me a small wave and raised his eyebrows. I suddenly realized the company was Ben. I almost cried out in relief of seeing his face.

"Nellie!" he yelled in concern. He saw Judge Turpin and the Beadle, his face turned into an angry expression. "Get the hell away from her!" he shouted and put himself in between the Judge Turpin and me.

"Benjamin Barker," Judge Turpin said dryly.

"Benjamin Barker, sir," the Beadle repeated to Judge Turpin. I felt his hand grab mine in a light vise.

"Still saving the damsels in distress I see," Judge Turpin said dryly with a smirk. I glared at him, wanting to hit him for it. I felt Ben's arm hold me back.

"Please, go inside, I'll deal with them Nell," he whispered to him.

"No," I snapped at him. Ben was starting to annoy me now.

"Your girlfriend not taking your orders, anymore," the Beadle sneered at us.

"She's not –" Ben started to say then stopped. Judge Turpin caught what he was about to say and laughed.

"Wow, it never occurred to me that both of you would be so unfaithful to each other's better half," he smirked, glancing from Ben to me. Ben glared at Judge Turpin.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than to harass the citizens of London?" Ben asked, angrily, squeezing my hand gently. Judge Turpin just smiled and cast his glance towards Beadle who was standing at the door.

"I guess not, Benjamin," he replied, slyly. Ben glared at Judge Turpin.

"You better stay away from Nellie or else –"

"Or else what, son," Judge Turpin cut in. "Or you will kill me?" he sniggered. "Is that the only threat you can up with?" he shook his head, "I have already destroyed your life once, I can do it again," he reminded Ben and stepped away without taking his eyes off Ben.

As I watched Judge Turpin walk away, Beadle following close behind. I felt a shiver run down my spine as Beadle never took his eyes off me until they were both out of sight. I glanced at Ben. I didn't know what to say to him. He had just met the two people again that ruined both of our lives in different ways and in more ways than one. Judge Turpin had just threatened us both and now I didn't have words or thoughts of what I could say to Ben.

We both knew that we should not be anywhere near each other anymore. We had history that could not be replaced and we both had lead different lives since we had been apart. I wanted to know the reason why Ben was near the shop in the first place this late at night but I didn't have the words to ask. I could only stare at Ben's attractive face and see the young boy who I fell in love with at first sight.

"Nellie," Ben said, breaking the silence, he stopped in front of me. "I came over because –" he stopped short. He shook his head, taking my hand in his. "I came over because – I needed to see you. I had to see you before we moved in."

"Why? To make sure I'm emotionally stable to take your wife's presence everyday," I replied, sarcastically, pulling my hand out from his, it suddenly felt wrong.

"Nellie, I never meant for this to happen this way," he pleaded to me. "Please, don't make this any harder."

I glared at him.

"Me, make this any harder?" I snapped at him. "I'm making this harder for yer!"

"Nellie –" he tried to explain.

"No, Ben! I 'ave not tried to make it 'ard, I have been avoidin' yer like I should be doin' but yer keep showin' up at ridiculous times and expectin' me not to do anythin'," I said, angrily.

"Nell, you know I still love you," Ben replied.

"But Lucy, she's your wife for god's sake," I snapped, turning away from him. If I kept looking into those gorgeous eyes I might forgive Ben without hesitation.

"Please you should leave," I muttered, closing my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream or something that could make this moment a fantasy not a reality. We never had many fights together, but of course we may have been children but it never had any real fights. This was the first time that we had a fight since he left me standing in the middle of the street.

"Nell, you know I didn't mean that way," he pleaded to me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. A shiver went through me and making my skin sweaty.

"Ben," I faced him and looked into his eyes. His mysterious eyes that captured my heart the first time he came into the shop. "You have a wife, I have a husband. We shouldn't be together like this; London is full of people who talk. Talk is not good for our personal businesses and certainly not when we see each other when our partners are supposed to only see us," I said calmly. First his expression was confusion and hurtful, then changed into a smile. It felt like forever before any of us spoke, it wasn't an awkward silence but more like a pleasant silence. I see Ben's chest move up and down from his breathing. I couldn't help but noticing that his hair had cut his hair, only slightly.

"They're back, why?" Ben asked, referring to the Judge Turpin and Beadle.

"I 'ave no idea," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe they 'eard yer were back," I suggested.

"Why would they care?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Like he said, he's already destroyed your life once, maybe he will do it again," I answered. Ben thought for a moment.

"I better go," he smiled at me and took my hand. He squeezed it gently and put his lips to the back of my hand. I smiled at him. He turned to walk away but I touched his shoulder to make him turn back.

"Ben," I said softly, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for savin' me," I said to him, wrapping my arms around him. He moved his arms around me and we hugged for a moment. I leaned my head into him and closed my arms. I felt happy and safe in his arms. I breathed in his scent, making my insides melt and I felt my skin growing hot. Emotions started to come back to me even stronger, being in his arms made me love him even more. He slowly let go of me and walked to the street.

"Bye Nellie," he said to me. I watched him walk away in the distance.

**I **didn't want to go back inside, but I had no other choice to. I could feel Albert's eyes on me as I walked through the door. He had his arms folded across his chest with a stern look on his face.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked, firmly. I shook my head and started towards the kitchen to see if any left over pies still in the cupboard. For some strange reason I felt hungry.

"Nellie," he suddenly said in a harsher tone. I turned to him.

"Yes, dearer," I said, softly. He came over to me, not taking his eyes from me. I held my ground.

"Why were with Barker tonight?" he asked me, grabbed my shoulder firmly. I held his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I didn't understand why I couldn't tell him why I was. "Tell me," he said firmly and suddenly shove me against the wall.

"Albert, please," I pleaded softly.

"Tell me the truth, Eleanor," he hissed and grabbed me by the throat. I stared into his eyes, they were not the same eyes I once looked into and melted. Fear rose in my throat.

"He saved me from Judge Turpin and his sidekick," I replied, just gasping for breath. He let go and I breathed in the air again. I watched him stalk to the window and look out to the streets. He stood there for a moment. I quickly took steps towards the bedroom as he stared out of the window. He turned around to see me and stared into my eyes.

"I'm off ta bed, dearer," I told him and shut the door behind me. I could still feel Albert's eyes on me even when the door was closed.

**A/N:**** Remember to review! Tell me what you think; even better, give me more ideas of what could happen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Sorry for all my reader. I have not updated since like March. Shit. Time flies I have been doing other fics since then and never had an idea. So this is it very last chapter. I hope you like. Appreciate whoever reads this and thank you to my loyal readers if you are still out there. **

**Chapter 8 **

**T**he next morning I woke up before Albert. He was still snoring loudly and I quietly snuck out of bed. I tiptoed to the closet and got dressed. I quietly went to the kitchen and sat down. I sighed and covered my face. What have I done? I thought. Then I heard some loud noise outside and decided to look. I saw Ben carrying a draws and went upstairs. Then I saw Lucy. She was carrying some bags and went upstairs. I watched them go back and forth for half an hour before they finished. They were officially moved in now.

I went outside to try and see if I could talk to Ben but Lucy saw me instead.

"Why were spying on us?" Lucy asked, coming down the stairs. I glared at her.

"I wasn't spying," I replied.

"Yeah, right I know what you want," Lucy scoffed at me.

"Oh, yeah. What do ya think I want?" I challenged. Lucy laughed.

"Don't pull that dirt out again," she sneered at me. I glared at her angrily.

"Yeah but –"

"Nell?" Ben interrupted. "Hey I was just about to find yer," he said, grinned and came down the stairs and stopped in between Lucy and me.

"She was just leaving," Lucy said, firmly.

"Nellie, I'll show you my place," Ben said, grabbing my hand. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Lucy's expression. He pulled me along and I followed. I could feel Lucy's eyes on my back as I went upstairs. I grinned to myself. I feel like a child again, I thought to myself. He pulled me up and went into the room. I could see he started setting up his barber shop. I saw the razors that he would use to shave the men's hair. Then I could see another door. I remember the door that lead to the sitting room and then across the room there would be another door which I figured it would their room.

"You like?"

"Yer," I answered, looking around the room. I saw pictures of Ben's parents on the wall and one lonely picture of Lucy's parents on the opposite wall. I studied the picture to try to figure out why he fell for her in the first place. I could picture Ben and me at the sea side with a child with us. I couldn't help but smile at my thought as I studied another picture my eyes drifted to. It was picture of a little boy, the boy that I fell in love with when we met.

"Nell," Ben said, pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "What's wrong?" he asked, with a look of confusion and concern.

"Nothin' just thinkin'" I replied with a smile. He returned the smile and was about to say something when we were rudely interrupted by the one and only Lucy. Her yellow hair seemed to flow down her back as she glided in.

"Benny!" she squealed. I winced at her stupid pet name she gave Ben and rolled my eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. I was tempted to roll my eyes again.

"Nothing, love but I just wanted to see how long you would be," she smiled and made circles around his shoulder she spoke. I let out a small soft growl to myself. I tried to calm myself by turning away from the sickening scene in front of me.

"So, Nelda, how do you like the house?" Lucy asked. I was surprised she even acknowledged me in the first place. I turned back to them and put on the best smile I could.

"It's lovely," I replied. Lucy smirked back at me.

"So, have you said anything about our surprise?" she asked Ben, kissing his neck. I felt the urge to scream. It was disgusting she flaunted Ben in front of me.

"No, dear, not yet," Ben said, looking embarrassed.

"C'mon, tell her," she urged him.

"Tell me wot?" I finally asked, without even realizing. I would rather not know at all.

"I think I'm with child," Lucy said excitedly and placed Ben's hand on her stomach. I felt my heart stop for a moment. _With child?_ I thought angrily.

"Is it Ben's?" I asked, immediately.

"Of course it is, Nelda," Lucy shrieked angrily at me.

"Nellie," I corrected angrily.

"What's wrong, Nellie?" she smirked. I felt my face growing red with anger and embarrassment. "I think we need some time alone, now," she said firmly and squeezing Ben's hand.

I took a deep breath and brushed past both of them. I slammed the door on the way out and wiped the tears that were starting to trickle down my face. I went downstairs not even realizing I was walking in the street. I was looking down at the ground until I ran into someone. I looked up to apologize until I saw who I was facing. Judge Turpin. I quickly took a step back he grabbed my arm in a tight vise before I could get any further away.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said in a firm tone. I tried to pull away but he kept gripping me tighter. "Don't struggle," he said, pulling me towards his chest. I turned my head away I was got thrown into his chest.

"Turpin," I managed to say.

"Now, now," he said, I felt him stroke my hair. I felt a shiver creep up my spine.

"You shouldn't cry over split milk," he said softly. I felt his hand travel down my back and near my waist. I felt sick and angry and pulled away fiercely. As I did pull away he threw me to the wall of the building pinning me. I wanted to scream but no sound came out.

"Nellie, my dear," he said to me, he carefully wiped a tear from my face.

"Please Judge Turpin, let me go," I said firmly. "Or else…" Turpin laughed in my face.

"Or else what my dear?" he sneered at me.

"Or else…" I racked my brain for anything I could threaten him with. He laughed again.

"Funny," he smiled. "That's exactly what your father said before I killed him" he laughed at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK 'BOUT MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at and tried to kick him. He suddenly had his hand around my throat and squeezing it. I felt my throat burn and my stomach heave. I tried to scratch his face but I couldn't reach him. His eyes burned into mine as he learned in towards me.

"I know what you need," he whispered to me.

"No," I choked out. It was getting harder to breathe. I was hoping someone would come along and help me but most people just kept walking away from us. "No, yer don't 'ave a clue wot I need," I said, as loud as I could. I was praying someone would come along and get the Judge off me but no one seem to care. He suddenly let go of me and caught my breath. I felt his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"We can help each other you know," he whispered to me. I shook my heard in response. _Why in hell would I want to help him? He ruined my life all those years ago, he doesn't deserve to be helped, _I thought angrily and glared at him.

"No, I will not help yer," I hissed at him. Before I could even think he slapped me across the face, causing me to fall to my knees. I didn't scream or cry in pain. I didn't want to him to know that it hurt.

"We can get what we both want," he said, petting me on the head. I shook his hand away and stood up, looking straight into his eyes.

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"You can get Ben and I will have his wife," Turpin offered, ignoring my protests.

"No," I screamed. "You don't need my help, you can whoever you want, when you want," I exclaimed.

"Yes, missy. I know that but I need your help."

"NO!"  
"I will gut you if don't help me," he threatened me.

"Try me," I replied. Judge Turpin grabbed my throat again and heaved me against the wall.

"Tell me what is happening above that pie shop of yours,"

"Ben and his wife are with child," I finally blurted.

"Excellent," he murmured, releasing me for the second time. I couldn't believe I just told him what was happening. He leaned in and kissed my on the lips before I could even protest.

"Please, don't hurt Ben," I pleaded to him. He smirked at me.

"You sound like your father before he died," he laughed at me. I glared at him angrily. "I won't hurt him, that much," he snickered and left me alone in the alley. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I tried to think of ways I could stop the Judge but I knew he would definitely win in whatever he was planning. I took a breath and headed home.

**J**ust as I arrived back Ben was waiting for me. I didn't know what to do but say congratulations for him and the baby.

"Nell, wait," Ben said, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ben," I said softly. "Please, something's is goin' to –" before I could finish Albert stormed out of the house and stood between Ben and me.

"Nellie, where have you been?"

"Nowhere, I just took a walk," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, angrily, suddenly grabbing me by the arm hard.

"Because-"

"Leave Nellie alone, Al she was with me," Ben said, cutting in. Albert released me then turned to Ben. I shook my head at him worriedly.

"Why?"

"Because I asked her if she wanted to see upstairs," Ben answered. "I showed her around and then we took a walk to St. Dustan's Markets." Albert looked from me to Ben, suspiciously. I was afraid he was going to lunge at Ben and kill him for it.

"Your mother is in the kitchen, Nellie. She needs help," Albert said, staring at Ben. I hesitated before I answered.

"Okay," I replied and gave Ben a small wave then left. I turned away and went inside. I glanced back to see they were still talking, both glaring at each other like enemies. I sighed and waited until Albert came back inside. He finally came inside a few minutes later with a scowl on his face.

"Albert –" I tried to say but he cut me off with his glare.

"Don't start with me," he said angrily.

"What's wrong, dears," a voice came from the back room.

"Nothing Marie," Albert answered in his best husband voice. He smiled at me stiffly and went to the back. I rubbed my eyes and tried to pretend nothing had happened back then. I had emotions running through as fast blood could seep through a wound.

"I'm going to lie down," I told Albert. He nodded and let me pass. I shut the door and closed my eyes.

**9 months later…. **

For nine months now I have seen Lucy stomach grew and I have seen Ben gazing at her stomach with great affection. Every time I saw him he was touch her perfectly round stomach with a life inside of her. I know he loved Lucy in some way but I had started to get jealous of the life that was growing inside her. I loved children, every time I saw some come past the shop I gave them a free sample of the particular pie I was baking that day. They loved my cooking and they loved me. I have thought about having children with Albert but he has been rough lately in bed. I am beginning to feel like it isn't love that his making our marriage anymore, it's more like money is now. Ben has now been with Lucy since they arrived back. I have kind of accepted that I may not be in his life anymore since. One night I heard them arrive home and with something screaming. I needed to look and watched as I saw Lucy and Ben get out of a carriage with a bundle of blankets. I felt tears in my eyes. I wiped them away with defeat and sorrow. I know now I definitely wasn't Ben's anymore even though we shared something so long ago.

"Goodbye Ben," I whispered into the night as I saw them go upstairs. Ben got halfway up the stars and looked straight at me. We only stared at each other not a second before I heard Lucy call to Ben. I thought of what Judge Turpin offered only hours before. I didn't want to do anything to Ben, no not to Ben. But to Lucy he could do whatever he pleased. I couldn't care less about Lucy now. She took my Ben away from me, she had to leave. She needed to go back to where she belonged, away from here. Away from us.

As the months went by I didn't see Ben much at all. I only heard the shrieks and cried of an infant. Every time I heard it I felt my heart beat faster. I really wanted children but Albert never had any interest what so ever. When summer settled in I was walking towards the markets when a black carriage came up beside me. The door opened and I saw The Beadle and Judge Turpin inside. I shook my head but Beadle pulled me in. I sat across from the Judge Turpin, he looked the same as he usually did. Grey and with a sour smirk on his face.

"Judge," I said.

"Mrs. Lovett," he replied, slyly. "Have you thought about that proposition I gave you?"

I looked from Beadle to the Judge Turpin eyes. They were both eager to know. I thought about Ben and I. we did have something but it will never happen now unless I did something drastic. I thought about Lucy and her golden yellow hair, of how it hurt me so much that she was with Ben and not me. I thought about the beautiful daughter they had a created, I heard her name once. Johanna. It was flawless and perfect. I couldn't stand seeing Lucy anymore. I hated her. I hated her so much I needed to do something, even if that meant Judge Turpin and Beadle taking her away. They would mean the world to me. I smiled crept along my face.

"Let's do it," I told him. Judge Turpin grinned and the Beadle smiled mischievously.

"Would you like to watch?" He asked me. I nodded. We went through the city and we finally managed to spot the two lovebirds.

"Get him," He shouted and then suddenly I saw them grab Ben roughly. I saw them caring Ben away, towards the prison.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him. Judge Turpin smiled at me.

"Doing my job," He laughed and pushed me out of the carriage. I saw them carry Ben away, Lucy crying and Johanna crying. I saw Judge Turpin get out of the carriage and take Lucy and Johanna away. The Beadle opened the door and I glared.

"You won't Mr. Barker for a long time, sweetheart," He chuckled and closed the door. I started to cry and realize I just made a massive mistake. They lied to me and now I would never see Ben again until fifteen years later.

**End **


End file.
